BioShock Wiki:Requests for user rights/Adminship requests
Requests for adminship (RFA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Please be familiar with the administrators' reading list, how-to guide, and guide to requests for adminship before submitting your request. Please support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. Stigma-231 (Closed) Voting for this user has stopped. ''Reason: Granted adminship by User:JoePlay.'' Important Links in Advance: * My talk page * * Hello. I am Stigma-231, and I am here to request sysop status on the ''BioShock Wiki''. I have been editing this wiki since March 21st, 2009, and in that month or so that I've been here, I've accumulated approximately . That's not as much as what I've had on other wikis, yes, but I've done my best with my busy schedule. I've been editing wikis for over a year now, having started sometime in the spring of '08 on Halopedia. There, I received rollback rights a few months in. Eventually, I began to branch out, though; I joined other wikis such as the Left 4 Dead Wiki, Icopedia, and eventually this place. The main difference, as far as I can see? I possess sysop on those two wikis, but not here. Now, I'm not saying that's a reason I should become an admin, I simply think it backs up that I can be trusted with the extra buttons that come with that status. In the end, though, my goal isn't to inflate my ego; my goal is to help improve this wiki and make it the best that it can be. If you will look at , it shows that there has only ever been one local admin to the wiki, the founder Grubish360, the only other sysops being Wikia staff. Unfortunately, it almost appears that the founder has done a ding-dong-ditch, if you will: created the wiki, maybe edited for a little while, but he hasn't edited the wiki since September 30th. Shame, isn't it? However, I think for as many articles as this wiki has, it definitely needs more admins. Local admins to deal with local issues, so we will not go running to the higher-ups at the slightest mishap that we should be able to handle ourselves. I know, I really haven't done very much outside of editing articles for grammar and the like, but I know BioShock. I know Rapture. I know wikis. I have an idea of how they work...and they don't work well without some sort of power immediately accessible to the people who make up the wiki's community. I would like to be that power, and I will continue working as much as needed to help this wiki, with or without sysop status. But I feel it would help very much in the end. I suppose that is all I can think of, for the moment. If anyone has any questions they'd like to ask, would you kindly leave a message on my talk page? Please, don't be shy. I will address your question as soon as I can. I sincerely thank you for reading, and hope that this grand community will take my request into consideration. I cannot pull the Great Chain by myself. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 16:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Support 1. I concur with Stigma. This place could use some major cleanup, and someone that has time and dedication to do it. Not to mention, the extensive experience this applicant has, as well as the fact that exceptional grammar was used in the above request. I think the choice is obvious. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) 2. Entry by Krhall78 Me too. Every community like this needs a supportive figure. Now this is the first time i have joined a community like this, and the only way to really know my knowledge is to look at my skills. I have an asociates degree in engineering, i have studied in the fields of ship construction also possibly moving onto ballistic submarine designs later and have also partially studied this field, nuclear physics and radioactivity. It is always good to have someone who knows these comunities well, and anyone with this kind of experience should very much be concidered. If anyone wishes to talk to me, then please feel free, i am always open to share my knowledge with anyone :) End of entry by Krhall78 Krhall78 12:03AM, May 29th 2009 (0GMT) Oppose Freezing Mike ' A page to look at:' * My talk page Hello, Freezing Mike here, with a little announcement: I'd like to becoming an administrator. In my short time here, I've made "some" edits. I only edit the things I think are in need. When the information is slightly off or wrong, when the information is listed on other (more prominent) pages or when the information is redundant. Sometimes cosmetic changes need to be made, but I only do that to please my goddess. As my fellow member and administrator Stigma said, there are not enough admins. And to have local admins who deal with specific issues and subjects does sound like a good idea. That's one of the reasons I'd like to become and admin. So local issues that are not on the main agenda are dealt with. I deal with SitS material and would like to manage that as an admin as well. Of course, I won't stick to one subject. Main issues and little problems spread around the wiki are things I'd like to deal with too. I've experienced a few bumps on the road and evened them out. That was all, and I hope it was good enough, I thank you for your attention. Support 1. Toukashi here. I've looked over Freezing Mike's "speech", and I think he would be a sound choice. Ever edit he's made (especially to mine) has been extremely helpful and enlightening in efforts to improve the Wiki. I don't know what else to add here except, I support Freezing Mike's bid for adminship. Toukashi 21:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Oppose